Demands for visualizing and presenting large scale data on a display continues to increase as users have become more reliant on their computer systems in their business and everyday lives. Typically, the data is presented in the form of a chart, containing large volumes of data confined to the dimensions and composition of the display.
Poor or limited screen resolution may restrict what a user may be able to see on the computer display. For example, a large scale multi-dimensional chart including a large volume of data may be difficult to view in detail on a limited resolution display, therefore making it challenging for a user to make use of the data displayed on the chart efficiently.
Therefore, there is a need for a user interface which enables a user to view large scale multi-dimensional data in a more efficient and interactive way.